governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Page Policy
I think this naming standard is going to become unwieldy very quickly. Why deviate from the existing standards of Wikipedia? Chadlupkes 01:18, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Pages and categories We need a way to: :*index by country :*index by state :*index by towns Ideally we would like index by the headings on each page too (constitution, purpose, mission, vision, budget, projects, function etc.). Would you like to suggest (and implement) a better way to accomplish these indexes without restricting page classification? Use of categories :The category structure works very well for this type of classification. It will be a little more of a challenge to index by the internal content, but it is possible with sub-pages that could be brought into other pages as components. Chadlupkes 12:58, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed it does. See Cities:, where we have a limited amount of your subpage structure (though using colons) - up to only a single level of "subsidiary page" - but pages of the same type for different places are collected in their categories, eg Cities:Category:Education. Robin Patterson 02:59, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Page names :My main point was that I recommend starting with the same article titles as Wikipedia, using it as a base to build from, then branching off as necessary when they don't meet your needs. For example, New York State Education Department is pretty obvious what it is, and doesn't really need USA_ starting the title of the page. The main thing to consider is how easy it is to link to pages from other pages. If we have to remember country_state_blahblah every time we want to link to the article, it won't happen. Chadlupkes 12:58, 30 April 2007 (UTC) CamelCase :One more thing. Using WikiWikiWords is really unnecessary in MediaWiki, and is also really hard to remember when creating links. I'd recommend that you drop that requirement and let sentences include spaces. Chadlupkes 12:58, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Linking from Wikipedia The obvious example is choosen to make things easy to comprehend. Can you suggest alternate ways to index by geography? The whole point is to get the concept up and then refine it through contributions from the community. You must have already seen: http://government.wikia.com/wiki/About to know what we are trying to accomplish in this space- join the community, make it work! WikiWikiWords WikiWikiWords look terrible, honestly. We don't need them in MediaWiki, and few people will agree to use them. Again, let's go with the title formats that work in Wikipedia. The best way to encourage participation is to NOT establish rules that are different from the rest of the Wikia world. Chadlupkes 03:51, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Agreeing with Chad I agree 100% with what Chad has written above. On Genealogy: some of the contributors have recently played around with ideas for page names using multiple slashes, but I said I wasn't impressed and carried on creating "matching" pages using the Wikipedia names. If you want contributions from ordinary wiki users and from people who've barely touched a website, make the pages look like the common names of things. Your "About" page includes the following: "participants take what they like and what works for them". You want to "get the concept up and then refine it through contributions from the community" - well, get the concept not only up but user-friendly, or there will probably be few contributions and you may find you need a complete rebuild. Robin Patterson 02:54, 4 May 2007 (UTC) User friendly content Agreed, do contribute samples of user friendly content.